


Finding Memories

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Series: Kids together [2]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen e Jon vanno a vivere assieme. Mentre sistema le proprie cose, Stephen trova un album particolare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Fandom League di Maridichallenge, prompt: punizione. E' venuta più stiracchiata di quel che pensassi, ma credo ci stia. u.u'''

Gli ultimi sei mesi erano stati il periodo più bello della sua vita; dopo venticinque anni aveva ritrovato il suo migliore amico, la persona che in tutti quegli anni non era riuscita a dimenticare anche se ci aveva provato (con risultati disastrosi), la persona che contro ogni sua più rosea aspettativa gli aveva detto di amarlo e con cui condivideva una splendida vita personale e lavorativa. L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto rendere il tutto migliore, e ci stava pensando già da un po’, sarebbe stata andare a vivere assieme. Era quello il desiderio che aveva espresso soffiando sulle candeline che formavano un ‘35’, mentre sentiva gli occhi lucidi di Jon su di sé, ed era quello il desiderio che stava tentando di trattenere mentre gli sorrideva, per non spaventarlo. Non voleva rischiare di affrettare le cose e fargli cambiare idea su di loro, non ora. Gli strinse la mano, era stata un’intensa giornata di lavoro e il solo fatto che Jon avesse cucinato per lui, nonostante questo, lo rendeva estremamente felice.  
“Grazie.”  
Jon abbassò lo sguardo, un sorriso imbarazzato si stava formando sulle sue labbra. “Prima di ringraziarmi, magari dovresti attendere che finisca di chiederti una cosa...” Fece un respiro profondo e strinse la presa attorno alle sue dita.  
“Sì, Jon, ovvio che puoi avere un pezzo di torta.”  
“Stephen, sto tentando di essere serio!”  
“Scusa.”  
La tensione era stata troppa e non era riuscito a trattenersi, la testa che vagava alla ricerca di mille possibili seguiti a quella frase. Si portò la mano del suo ragazzo alle labbra e ne baciò le nocche. Jon sorrise appena, scuotendo la testa. “E va bene, oramai l’atmosfera se ne è andata... Mi- mi stavo chiedendo cosa ne pensassi dell’idea di vivere assieme, nella stessa casa. Definitivamente, non solo per i weekend.”  
Stephen lo guardò un lungo istante in silenzio, incredulo. “Dici- Dici sul serio?”  
“Sì, ho pensato che...”  
“Sì!”  
Jon alzò la testa di scatto, sbattendo le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Sì, voglio vivere con te.”

***

Non era stato complicato decidere chi doveva trasferirsi dove, la scelta era stata quasi scontata: Jon aveva comprato un nuovo appartamento con i primi soldi dello Show e Stephen era in affitto. Erano riusciti a fare tutto il trasloco in un fine settimana ed ora, mentre Jon era a farsi una doccia, lui stava finendo di sistemare alcune cose. Non era rimasto molto, alcuni libri e delle _action figures_.  
Stephen stava osservando il risultato finale quando la costa di un libro attirò la sua attenzione. Non era un vero libro, scoprì subito, ma un album; forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma era curioso di vedere Jon negli anni in cui non erano stati a scuola assieme. Appena lo aprì, però, si accorse di essersi sbagliato; non era un album di foto, ma una raccolta di disegni e lettere che aveva fatto per Jon durante i tre anni che lo aveva conosciuto. Sfogliò le pagine, incredulo. Alcuni non li ricordava per niente, di altri aveva ricordi fin troppo vividi che lo fecero sorridere.  
_Scusa. Non volevo che la maestra ti metteva in punizione..._  
Sfiorò con le dita la pagina ingiallita, era una delle ultime lettere, Stephen era al terzo anno e Jon al quinto, anche se sarebbero potuti sembrare della stessa classe. Quel giorno Bill aveva particolarmente intenzione di prendersela con qualcuno e Stephen era una delle sue vittime preferite. Non aveva bisogno di un vero motivo, qualsiasi cosa andava bene, e in quell’occasione la causa degli attacchi fu la sua maglietta. Era azzurra e al centro c’era disegnato lo scudo di Capitan America che gli copriva tutto il petto.  
“Vediamo se quello scudo riesce a proteggerti!”  
E prima ancora che Stephen avesse potuto capire a cosa si stava riferendo, si era ritrovato a terra. Si stava rialzando, deciso a non arrendersi senza lottare anche se era in svantaggio, quando Jon era corso in suo aiuto. “Vai via,” gli aveva urlato, ma lui non aveva obbedito. Non sarebbe stato in grado di aiutarlo, però non voleva scappare.  
Bill e Jon si stavano azzuffando oramai da un po’ quando arrivarono le maestre a separarli. La signorina Bennett aveva preso Jon per un braccio, mentre la signora Moore aveva allontanato Bill ed entrambe li stavano rimproverando che non era quello il modo migliore di risolvere i problemi personali. Stephen li aveva seguiti fino all’ufficio del preside, dove aveva cercato di convincere gli adulti che Jon era intervenuto solo per proteggerlo, con l’unico risultato di venire rispedito in classe. Non era riuscito a incontrare Jon per tutto il resto del giorno e per questo, una volta a casa, sua madre gli aveva consigliato di scrivergli una lettera per scusarsi. E così Stephen si era chiuso nella camera che condivideva con Paul e aveva iniziato a scrivere.  
Non ricordava cosa stesse pensando in quei momenti, ma aveva buttato via molti fogli di carta prima di giungere alla versione che si era appena ritrovato davanti. Sorrise nostalgico e solo il tocco sulla sua spalla riuscì a farlo tornare al presente. Si voltò di scatto alzando lo sguardo verso Jon, in piedi alle sue spalle.  
“Ehi.”  
“Ti ho chiamato ma non hai risposto, pensavo fossi uscito.”  
“Mi sono solo perso tra i ricordi,” rispose tornando a guardare l’album. “Non sapevo li avessi ancora.”  
Jon aggirò il divano e si mise a sedere accanto a lui. “Erano l’unica cosa che avevo di te, perché avrei dovuto buttarli?”  
Stephen si strinse nelle spalle e Jon ridacchiò, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.  
“Hm... Non mi hai mai detto in cosa è consistita la punizione del preside Dillon.”  
Il suo ragazzo lo guardò in silenzio per un attimo, poi notò il foglio e fece una smorfia. “Vorrei dirti di non ricordarlo per niente, ma non è così. Purtroppo.”  
“È stato tanto terribile?”  
“Un pomeriggio con Bill, non penso avrei potuto immaginare di peggio.”  
“Hm?”  
“La signorina Bennett ci ha tenuto in una stanza a scrivere frasi idiote per un’infinità di tempo, perché non volevamo scusarci e stringerci la mano.”  
Jon aveva fatto di nuovo quella smorfia e Stephen ridacchiò. “Povero amore mio,” disse schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Non è divertente.”  
“No... no, non è vero, un pochetto lo è. Ma ora è passato.” Fece passare le dita tra i riccioli del suo compagno e sorrise dolcemente ora. “Per farmi perdonare del tutto, però, stasera cucino io. Cosa vuoi?”  
“Fantastico! Va bene qualsiasi cosa finché è cucinata da te.”  
Stephen ridacchiò appena. “Come siamo sdolcinati, qualcuno potrebbe prenderti in giro per questo.”  
“Non mi interessa, basta che cucini.”  
Stephen scoppiò a ridere di più. “Va bene, va bene, tu fai il bravo.” Detto ciò, gli posò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e si allontanò diretto in cucina.


End file.
